Raven's Sister Slade's Daughter
by Lazigirl
Summary: Raven's sister Rhian sneakily comes to find her sister, and ends up joining the team. Robin seems cold to her, but is he really? Does Raven harbor secret affections for a green beast? How does Rhian affect the Titans? R0C
1. Default Chapter

Raven's Sister; Slade's Daughter Chapter 1 …The form of a tall, pale girl disappeared as she leaned back into the shadows…It was time… "Man, I told you to pass the cheesy pizza!" Cyborg called to Beast Boy, who was sitting across the living room table next to Robin and Starfire. He was pissed that his teammates, out of respect for BB's vegetarianism, hadn't let him order the Meat Lover's Pizza. He drooled just thinking about that meaty…cheesy… "Alright already. Don't shut down over it," Beast Boy said, cracking himself up only. "Here you go, metal head." He threw the piece at the robotic Titan. It landed on his head. "YO!" Cyborg yelled. "GROSS!" "Would you two shut up already? You're giving me a headache," Raven said. Dark, cynical Raven. As much as she hated to admit it, she did have a slight affection for Beast Boy. As if she would ever tell him as much. "Yes please! It would be wonderful if you could stop arguing now, friends," Star requested. She had finally gotten over Robin, just as he had her. Which was probably good for both of them. But Speedy…the communicators on the Titan's respective clothing began to blink. "Trouble," Robin said. "Titans, GO!" TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEEN People ran screaming from a bank vault in the heart of Jump City. As soon as all the citizens had left, the Titans entered the building. "Is it Slade again?" Raven asked, breaking the silence. "The report didn't say," Robin said tensely. While he no longer cared for her, it was still his job to protect her, and the rest of his team. "But this isn't Slade's style," Beast Boy pointed out. "For once, BB, I agree," Cyborg said. "But…it's like no other bad guy's style either." Raven narrowed her eyes. She had a slight suspicion…she just hoped she was right. "Perhaps it is a new villain?" Starfire suggested. "Let's hope not," Robin said. "You're the Teen Titans?" A voice seemed to resonate out of nowhere. Raven sighed. Her assumption was wrong. "Who're you?" robin asked roughly. "What does that matter? I won't be around long. I just needed you attention to ask you a question," the voice said. With a jolt, the team realized that it was female. "Who says you won't be around for long? Come out, and we'll see how long you stay in jail," Robin challenged. "Very well. Choose one member of your team to fight me," the voice drawled. She sounded…bored. "I'll do it," Robin said, not giving his team a chance to discuss it. "Very well," the voice said. "Come to the roof, and we'll fight." Robin sprinted up the stairs and opened the door. He stepped out, not knowing what to expect. "You're Robin? Hm. You're scrawnier than I expected." "Come out, and I'll show you just how far scrawniness goes," Robin growled, furious at the slander. A movement on the above platform caught his attention, and he turned his head to see a girl step out of the shadows. She was tall and had flowing black hair, reaching down to brush the small of her back. She wore loose black cargo pants and a tight black tank top. "Hello, Robin," she said. "I have a question for you." -Please R/R! I really need to work on my fics! I'll try to post as often as possible. Oh, and I love Robin Starfire stuff, but I usually write my stories with my characters with Robin. Rae and BB all the way-Lazi 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned TT, the world would be a better place.

Last time: Robin challenged a girl who appeared robbing a bank.

* * *

"I have a question," the girl said.

"Don't expect me to answer it," Robin snapped.

"Oh, sensitive to being called scrawny?" the girl mocked. Robin tried to punch her, but she blocked it and kicked him in the stomach. She jumped onto him, pinning him down by placing her knee on his stomach and pinning his arms. "Where is Raven?" she demanded fiercely.

"I won't tell you," Robin grunted, and threw her off him. She landed in a crouch, and stood.

"I don't want to hurt her. I just need to talk to her," the girl said.

"That's your question? 'Where's Raven?' Are you one of those stalker fans?" Robin mocked her back.

"AS if. I know more about Raven than you ever will."

"What do you know?" Robin demanded.

"Wouldn't you just looooove to know the answer? If Rae hasn't seen fit to tell you, I won't. Where is-" The girl suddenly stopped speaking. A tall form had arisen next to Robin.

"What's taking you so long?" Raven demanded. "The others sent me…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw whom he was opposing.

"Raven!" the girl gasped.

"Rhian," Raven replied in just as much shock.

"You know her?" Robin demanded.

"Very well," said Raven. "Rhi!" Raven flew over to the other girl to give her a hug. Robin heard them muttering and caught…"Slade…dead…birthday" and "Prophecy" from it. Finally, Raven stepped back to reveal the girl and Robin got his first good look at her.

She was about as tall as him with white skin and long black hair. She had violet eyes and wore all black to compliment her thin, muscular frame. She looked really tough, and really powerful. She also looked about a year younger than him.

"Robin, I'd like you to meet Rhian…my sister," Raven said.

* * *

To make up for such a short chapter, I'm posting profiles on the Titans at this point:

Cyborg: 18. Over 6 feet tall and looking for a girlfriend. He has not matured and continues to argue daily with Beast Boy over the remote.

Beast Boy: 15, the youngest. About as mature as a baby, BB is the same as ever. Except slightly more muscular with a certain affection for Raven.

Raven: 16, dark, quiet, and cynical as ever. She's not very tall, and has only gotten prettier and more mysterious as the years have passed.

Robin: 17, and still obsessed with defeating Slade. Taller and more muscular. Darkly handsome as ever.

Starfire: 16. Ever optimistic, her form is still more defined and her colors shine through. This Tamaranian Princess is ready for anything.

* * *

Sorry about how short this is. I'll update again soon. Anyway, I saw "Birthmark", and while I love the plot, it's all Robin/Raven. That is so wrong. I mean, what happened to BB and Star? They still obviously adore their should-be counterparts! Anyway, please RR.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, and please keep reviewing!

-Lazigirl


End file.
